Growing
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. This is a few years after the last episode. The world has fallen into despair. Jack Spicer has grown in this dark time. He seems to know more than what he is willing to tell. OCs used.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning. There is mentions of M-preg. So those of you who don't like that sort of story you probably should go. And since you know about the m-preg you should guess that there is yaoi here too. If that's not your thing then that's fine. But please don't read if you hate that kind of thing. Feel free to flame if this really does suck though. **

Bonds Break. Blood Boils. Burning into oblivion. Hell has awoken. Heaven has fought.

The War has begun.

Centuries contain conflict. People perusing people. Death dealing delights. Silence speaking soundly.

But now it runs wild and free. The blood has been spilt. The bonds burned to the ashen ground. The plain void of life in its very existence. Red rain ravishes the barren plain. And in this blood bath things begin a new. The pure stained, the stained tarnished. The tarnished eroded. Then in the erosion a new life is born. Pure and pristine. Just as they were many lifetimes ago.

Though given the circumstances, some were never born pure and clean. The twins held in his arms were prime examples. Two born of his own flesh and blood.

"You shall be named Chance," he huffed to the infant male, "and you," he huffed to the infant girl, "Jenna."

Jenna wailed and Chance just fell asleep. It's not safe. Bringing them close to his breast he runs. The world coated in darkness. There was one small flickering light that could bear safety for him and the two babes.

"Dashi, protect me," he said softly. He would have laughed a year ago if someone had told him he would say that. For just a year ago he was a simple Heylin. Now, his wide eyes looked toward the Xiaolin. Even if they would not take him in, he knew that they would at least protect Chance and Jenna.

He entered the outskirts of the Xiaolin encampment. People of all ages and races were gathered. They gathered for the last fight. The last chance to take down the ruler of the world. He walked in with the two slowly. People stared at him and the two babies. They would not attack unless ordered. Or provoked. He walked the familiar path to the main part of the encampment. The Xiaolin temple. Tired and worn he walked down the equally worn stone path that led to the door of the temple.

He knocked on the large doors hopefully loud enough to gain the attention of those inside the walls. The corners of his mouth rose as they opened. A tall blond looked at him quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Clay, I have wronged you and the other dragons. But please hear me out. I merely wish to find a safe place for my children to grow up," the man said. Clay saw the two children in his arms, "I understand if you won't take me, but please take Chance and Jenna. I can't protect them out there. They have done nothing wrong so if you are Xiaolin you will allow them to join you and the resistance."

Clay frowned. He didn't expect him to be alive, much less with kids. He was never one to put up with kids.

"You may come in," he said opening the doors a bit wider. A smile grew on the man's face. His blood stained skin seemed to glow with the joy and relief he was feeling. He followed Clay to the meditation room. Where the other dragons were most likely.

"Who's the mother?" Clay asked trying to bring up conversation.

"I am," he said. Clay turned and stared at the red haired man behind him.

"Spicer, men don't have kids like that," he said. Jack sighed.

"Something's happened. And now I am the proud mother of Chance and Jenna."

Clay could tell he wasn't lying. There was something different about Jack. The darkness seemed to have slithered out of Jack, leaving only a residue of memories. The inky blackness that had faded to grey.

"Well congrats," said Clay. Jack smiled down at the two babes.

"Thanks," he said.

"Who's the father?"

Jack's eyes shot up to Clay. His eyes dilated with fear.

"No one in particular," he said quickly. Clay dropped it. Now was time to talk to the others.

Ten years down the road things had been different. Darkness still overwhelmed the land with a small flickering light fighting back. People died. People were born. Two children stayed out of the way. Standing near their father.

"Chance, Jenna. It'll be fine. Omi is a very skilled teacher," Jack said softly. White hair fell over one of his eyes. It had been years since he had dyed it. And with the expense of gel he let it lie flat.

"But I don't want to fight. I'd rather be in the lab," Chance said stoically. Tan skin. Dark hair that almost touched his shoulders with some curl. His eyes almost void of emotion. A contrast to what the older people saw in Jack with their similar eyes. Jack's being a vibrant red while Chance's was more of a burnt brown. He carried a bored expression on his face, "Why not create machines to fight? There would be fewer casualties on our side."

But of course Jenna had a different opinion.

"Fighting is cool. What would you do without all your silly toys… no offence dad," she added quickly. She was very different from her brother with her rather brass attitude. She had short messy red hair like Jack's mother used to have. Her eyes were a brown yellow color. Hazel the monks eventually decided. It was the closet thing that would match her frighteningly yellowish eyes.

"None taken. But how about a deal. You both train with Omi for a month and if you don't like it then you can stop and continue helping me in the lab with medicine and armor," he said. Chance let a smile at the prospect of going back to the lab. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Like that's going to happen," she said stiffly.

"I'll make sure you live up to that dad," answered Chance as Omi arrived. Jack bowed his head slightly.

"Monk Master Omi," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Omi smiled at him. He was a bit taller than when they had first met, but overall he was still short. The twins being taller than the man they were to learn under.

"Hello Jack," he said, "Chance, Jenna, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Jenna while Chance mumbled, "No way."

"Indecisive are we?" he asked the two.

"No," they said in unison. Omi laughed.

"I see. One river but two different streams?"

Both looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"There is much to be done," said Omi. Jack nodded.

"They can be taught. They are both capable," he said. _They both took a bit after their father after all._

He had seen the looks in Chance. He had seen the craving for strength in Jenna. Chance mirroring his own obsession with technology. And Jenna with the other in Martial Arts and Magic.

Son like mother. Daughter like father. Jack watched as Omi began to teach them.

"Dashi protect us," Jack said softly taking note of the ever growing dark sky. Ten years have been fairly safe. But how much longer?

The ruler of the land was a man of power. Dark, cruel, and commanding. He was an enemy of light for centuries.

The dark dragon lord Chase Young. Controller of most of the planet with only a small portion that contained his entertainment. That's all they were to him. If he just got rid of them he would be bored. But with them trying to fight him he would at least have entertainment.

He needed a challenge since he did not have a student. Omi had remained loyal to the Xiaolin side after so many years there was nothing he could really do to change the monk's mind.

He could've taken any number of people as his apprentice, but none felt right. The only one that stood out in his mind currently was Jack Spicer. The sniveling fool he hadn't seen in years. Not since he had destroyed his lab. More of a whim to do so really. He was bored. So while Jack was inside and not working on his robots, some other project perhaps, he caused an explosion, releasing magic into the workshop. He sneered as Jack made his way out of the damaged lab. A horrified look on his face when he saw Chase. He fled. Stupid little sissy.

That day made him feel a bit off though. And again so nine months later. A nagging feeling came shortly after. One that made him feel like he should be looking for something. Or someone. He deemed it as lust and had his way with some women from the area he had conquered. That did little to help him though. He tended to ignore it now.

But the feeling had resurfaced. Stronger than ever. A small thought came to mind. A successor. He needed a successor. A child to teach and train to be evil from birth. A demon child. One that had shared his blood. One that would be a challenge to train. And no doubt try and overthrow him as king. Lasting entertainment. And should he grow board of ruling he can hand it off and overthrow the child later. With immortality, boredom was the biggest enemy.

He just needed to pick the bride. Though he was a dragon lord (an attractive one at that) he himself was picky. And though he did have his bouts of lust, if he was going to make sure that he had child then he would want someone who could handle his personality. Someone durable. Someone who understood what it meant to be Heylin. And someone attractive. Preferably exotic. He would want his bride to be as noticed as himself. Not powerful enough to dethrone him though. Someone like a doll. Porcelain. His mind flickered back to Jack. His pale smooth skin. He shook his head. No. He was a dark ruler. Jack would not be his consort. The boy was probably dead after all these years. He would have come to Chase begging for safety by now if he was still alive.

The thought made his black and shriveled heart ache. Jack had been different. Things were never boring when Jack appeared. There was always something. He sighed.

He needed Jack. The boundless and entertaining energy that drove him to the verge of insanity. He would find one of his robots and use the Jabber Jaws shen gong wu. He would talk to him from beyond the grave. Find his soul and tie him to the plane of existence that held Chase. At least in conversation he would never be bored with the enthusiastic scientist never shutting up.

Back at the temple.

"Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, step aside," Jack said calmly.

"This is crazy," Clay said. Jack looked up at the cowboy.

"I know what's going to happen. Ever since the crystal specs were destroyed I've seen things," Jack began.

"We didn't mean to get those shards in your face Jack," said Kimiko.

"Yeah. No one wanted me to have the power of any wu. Regardless, I saw Chase."

"Here at the temple?" questioned the Shoku warrior. Jack shook his head.

"No. I saw him outside of Xiaolin territory. He stood with his companion Diol at his side. I have a feeling that something is going to happen. For better or for worse it will change the outcome of this war. And besides. I'm not going alone. My trusted Jack-bots are coming with me."

"Your loco," said Raimundo. Jack smiled.

"Maybe. Most geniuses are called crazy," he said with a cocky smile he hadn't let out in years, "And I am Jack Spicer, evil genius."

"Not evil _boy_ genius?" Kimiko mocked.

"No. He's grown up."

**Well like I said feel free to flame. And Jack will show similarities to being young, but it's been like 15 years from the end of the series. Things change. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked out of the Xiaolin territory calmly. He knew no one would attack him before he saw Chase. He sighed. Even if he should try and avoid this he knew avoiding it would be inevitable. Doing so might be even more hazardous to Chance and Jenna. They couldn't know until they were more mature. And Chase could never know.

But he had a bad feeling that he would find out anyway. Chase had a habit of finding out things you would rather him not to. He breathed in the air around him deeply. Growling filled his eardrums.

"If it is all the same to you, I would rather speak to Chase in person before you maim me or worse," he said nonchalantly. A jaguar walked up to him and sniffed him. It growled but walked signaling Jack to follow. He walked barely making a noise. It didn't take long to see Chase. The dragon warlord looked at him. Surprise filled his face. But immediately calmed down.

"Spicer. And here I thought you were dead," he said looking at Jack closely. His body was as lithe as ever. Pale and clean his skin glowed in the darker part of the world. His red eyes held no emotion as he looked at Chase. His hair was no longer its brilliant red contaminated by dyes. Now it was a glistening snowy white, pure and untouched.

"Well you weren't _that_ lucky Chase," he said smoothly. He seemed completely unfazed about seeing Chase, "Here I am alive and well. While you toy with the Xiaolins until you wish for their demise."

Chase cocked his brow. Where had the spastic awkward little fan boy scientist go?

"Too true," he said keeping things simple. Jack sighed.

"Let's cut to the chase, I'm not here for pleasantries. I'm here for an experiment," he said.

"Experiment. Spicer you cannot overpower me," he said.

"Not that kind. I was curious what would you do if I offered up my life. You could kill me. You could turn me into one of your cats. You could make me into a slave. You could train me. You could do anything in your ever-growing power. What would you do?" he asked. No emotion was in his voice. He had seen possibilities of what was to come. He was likely to kill him. He had seen that many times. He could become a slave. A few fewer times he saw enslavement. The more views of the vision the more likely that it would happen. He knew that he was ready to die. He knew that his children would find out eventually. And knowing Chance and Jenna, Jenna would try to kill Chase basically her maiming him. And then Chance would experiment on him until he escaped.

"Are you offering?" he asked. Jack cocked a brow only showing a small emotionless smile as his only hint as to what he was thinking.

"Since when do you ask?" he asked back.

"I don't," he said. He grabbed Jack by his collar and teleported away back to his citadel. Jack looked around. It hadn't changed a bit. Jacks small smile replaced by a small emotionless frown.

"I would've thought that you wouldn't want to spill an insect's blood on your marble floors," he said coolly.

"Blood will not be spilt," he said pushing him down on the ground, "Diol, take him to the laboratory."

"Laboratory?" asked Jack confused.

"I need some new technology that the Xiaolin's will not know how to work," he said.

-.-

Chance frowned. A feeling of ice filled his stomach. He had just finished training with Master Monk Omi and his sister. He looked over toward the north, where most of the Heylin Army was located. The tightness in the stomach grew. His blood red eyes narrowed. He looked back at Omi giving him a quick bow as he left the training field. Jenna looked at him leaving giving her signature glare. Her nose crinkled and her brows lowered in a sick twisted manner.

"Lazy ass," she said angrily. Omi hit the back of her head lightly. She hissed at the pain on her head as she glared at Omi. Her eyes grew slit like at Omi. Her teeth bared in anger.

"What?" she growled angrily. Omi looked her dead in the eyes.

"He is your brother. But he is not you," he said easily. She looked down at the ground.

"But he's not supposed be weak. He's my _older brother_. He's supposed to be strong. He's supposed to be the strong one," she said softly. Omi patted her head.

"He may not have your physical prowess Jenna, but I am sure that he has his own untapped potential that will bloom," he said just as easily.

"Well what? He can't hit or kick! He can't even defend himself. He's not even trying!" she complained. She was spirited, so much like Jack when he was her age. The same spirited uncontrollable and often emotional person.

"Neither could your father. He never learned really how to fight. He just eventually happened upon very good reflexes," he said with a smile remembering Jack's incident with the Crystal glasses.

"But dad is… he's good at cooking. And sewing our clothes. And helping with boo-bo- I mean injuries," she said, "That can't be all Chance is good at!"

"Perhaps. But perhaps not. You both are still young. Still time to truly grow," he said. He knew the look in Chance's eyes were often curiosity. Never really afraid of anything. He was oblivious to a point but always curious. He thought back to Jack. If he did take after Jack then he would find the actual _lab_ behind the cover up.

Chance was in fact in the lab that Jack had built. The one that they all used to hang out in. Jack used to make little toys for him and his sister. She would play and eventually break the toys while he had a fascination of taking them apart and putting them back together. The lab had many screws and scraps of metal everywhere.

He picked up a screwdriver and began fiddling with a loose screw on an old toy. Unfortunately the screw popped off and rolled behind a cabinet. He sighed and began to try and reach behind the cabinet. What he expected to be a tight squeeze was a bit roomier than he imagined. And was the cabinet moving?

"WOAH!" he cried out as the cabinet wheeled sideways on a train like set up. The cabinet slid letting out a large cloud of dust. A dark corridor seemed to reveal itself. Dim lights flickered on slowly. A soft buzzing sound fills the air. Chance coughed slightly opening his eyes. He looked on the ground.

"Oh, there's the screw," he said scooping it up. He picked himself off the ground and walked back to the table ignoring the corridor. Halfway to the table he stopped and walked backwards and turned to look down the hall. His red eyes blinked and stared down the corridor.

"I could have sworn this was not here… well ever," he said. Without thought he walked down the hall observing how different the structure and style it had to the rest of the temple. Made of slick metal instead of the aging stone. His fingers traced the metal as he walked down the hall. Cool like the toys his father made for him and his sister.

It took a minute before he reached a closed door. He looked at it carefully. It was nothing he had seen before. Like the walls it was slick and silver in color. The handle seemed to have something on it. He placed his hand on it. He felt a prick on his finger that made him let go. The door opened sliding to the side. His eyes widened. Metal. Lots of metal. Of all colors, sizes, and densities. He walked into the large room looking at everything there. What was this place?

He stopped when his eyes fell on something. It was a large blue piece of paper pinned on a board. Walking up to it he saw that it was a blue print. One of a large machine. A large reptilian machine. One that was built to fight. Protect if programed right. He looked at the name written in the corner.

_Chase-bot_

His eyes narrowed a bit. Chase bot. Who was Chase? His dad never mentioned a Chase. He'd ask him later after asking about this place.

…

Jack frowned being alone in the room. This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to end up working like this. This only appeared in his vision once. He sighed as he looked at all the supplies. More than he had used in a while. He thought back to his children. The toys he used to build them. There were flaws in them sure. But they were sturdy unless you knew them. Chance knew them well. He liked to watch him build them.

And if he had to fight the Xiaolin once more then he might as well do something they can beat that Chase will not suspect he is going easy. A large version of his mouse android, a bit more ferocious looking outer design with the same mechanics. But they could be defeated. The only down side was that Chance and Jenna may hate him forever for getting caught up in this. For lying to them. And not telling them who their father was. That they were magic children.

He stood frozen as a new vision entered his head. He saw Jenna, but she wasn't like she normally was. Her nails were long like claws, her forearms coated in white scales. Her nose growing a bit snout like. Her teeth jarred from her mouth like daggers. She was growling at Chase. Chase who stood in his human form with a look of surprise on his face. But soon recovered as they began to attack one another. Chance stood by watching. Little emotion on his stoic face. Robots on either side of him that were not of Jack's design. Slick and of deep brown metal and titanium.

Blood spilt on the ground. The sky itself seemed to be bathed in the red substance. A baby's scream filled the air.

He fell on the ground gasping for air after the vision. His white hair fell over his eyes. His red eyes wide with shock. He stood up using the table to assist him.

That vision. He saw Jenna take after… after their father. Did Chance? Tears pooled in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. He had no time to waste. For though time waits for no one, it would happen anyway no matter how prolonged it was. Might as well continue on. Jenna and Chance were strong. And the baby cry. Perhaps Raimundo and Kimiko would finally be lucky and have one. After the baby being born this would happen.

He had nine months as a minimum. Perhaps a year or two.

…

Jenna continued training after Omi had left. She began to break a sweat after an hour or so. She never understood her own stamina. Its endless bounds of everlasting energy. Her yellow eyes gleamed as the sun began to set in the distance.

"Jenna," said a familiar voice. She turned to see Chance. Instead of his usual annoyed or sometimes stoic face had a look that rivaled pure glee.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to show you something amazing."

**Chapter two. Hope you guys and gals still like this and will review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase sipped his wine in his main room slowly. The rich blood red color making him feel content. Almost like Jack's bright red eyes. Warm and deliciously cruel. And now he was back. He would have laughed years ago if someone had told him that he would want Jack Spicer in his control. But now he was content in having the young mind in his control. Though he wondered where the inventor had been. He had been gone for years. And he had changed. He was actually desirable. Looking at him, he could tell that something had changed his view on the world.

A wife perhaps. He heard the sound of glass breaking and something wet on his hand. He looked at his hand to see the broken glass and the wine dripping off his hand and onto the floor. He glared at the wine and the glass. Perhaps he needed something else. Jack was not something he should be thinking about. The whiny little snow colored brat.

…

"What is this place?" Jenna asked with wide eyes running about the newly discovered room. The lights were a bit brighter than before as they stayed on for a while.

"The lab," Chance said simply getting a closer look at some of the discarded machines and various mechanical limbs thrown about the place. He picked up a torch and turned it on unaware of what it would do. A blue flame shot out making Jenna jump. Chance just nodded his head.

"There is so much here. Tool, metal, components. You could build an army and not have to leave this very room. Forget toys medicine and armor. You could build soldiers that could be easily fixed and replaced with no human ties. No connections. Just orders," he said with a certain idealistic bliss on his face. Something so foreign to him and Jenna.

"You think dad knows about this?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," he said running over towards something. He grunted and began dragging something large and heavy into the light. Copper and black metal glistened in the light. The claws and menacing and cruel. Slight rust was built up along the area that connected the body of the bot to the head. Chance looked at the wiring that was sticking out of the machine, "I think dad was an inventor. Before he had us."

Jenna scrunched her nose. She knew her dad was peculiar but an inventor? He made toys armor and medicine. Not killing machines. Not emotionless and practically meaningless monstrosities.

"Their beautiful," said Chance in awe as he began fiddling with the wiring. Jenna looked at his as if he were crazy, "So complex yet so simple. The wiring is only minor damaged too. I bet I can fix it."

She gave him a look of disbelief. He ignored her and continued to fiddle with the machine. She was about to walk away when a whirl of sound came from the shell of the machine that Chance was working on. It lifted itself into the air. A red gleam came over what looked like its eyes.

It turned to look at the two. It then settled on Jenna.

"**Who are you? And why do you look like Master Jack?**" it asked in a monotonous voice that easily mimicked Chance's own voice. Chance blinked.

"Fascinating. Dad really _did_ build this. Tell me," he said to the bot, "What is your name?"

"**I am Jack-bot 13**," it said. The voice made Jenna shudder. She never cared for robots. They had no life, they were just a shell. Why Chance was interested in the scrap metal with a voice was beyond her. She was getting out of here before she would do something she would regret.

"Let's get out of here Chance," she said sternly.

"Tell me Jack Bot 13, where are the others like you? Dad must've made more."

The robot looked at him. Or it seemed like it was looking at him.

"**You are Master Jack's offspring,**" it began, "**The rest of the Jack-bots were destroyed by Chase Young.**"

Chance frowned. There was that name again. Chase. He looked over at the reptilian blue print.

"I'm out of here. Chance let me know when you're done playing with these… toys," she said with distain leaving the lab. Chance stayed there revealing in the machinery that surrounded him.

"It's not possible. These are supposed to be fairytales," Jenna said to herself. Machines were nothing but stories and toys.

She walked outside and headed toward her bed area. Night had already fallen. She shivered in the cool air. She loved things to be warm. She utterly despised the cold. It was often times joked that she was cold blooded. She snarled into the night. The moon missing from the night. The velvet sky as black as coal.

…

Jack sighed as he finished the first robot. He flipped the switch having it spring to life. The machine jumped out and nearly maimed him had he not seen what would happen and moved out of the way. His white lab jacket ripped on his sleeve from the machine.

"That's a pain," he said to himself.

"And pray tell what happened?" asked a voice. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"The machine did its primary function of attacking and ended up tearing my lab coat," he said looking at it nonchalantly. Chase saw the rip.

"Always making big deals out of small problems Jack?" he asked.

"No. It's just a pain. The problems that could go wrong. I could get singed, burned, or even electrocuted. Ah the good old days," he murmured to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle and a small amount of white thread. He slipped his jacket off and looked at the sleeve.

Chase however stared in surprise at the thin waist of the scientist. He was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck underneath his lab coat. One that fitted his body hugging him. As his arms moved to fix the sleeves his muscles rippled under the turtle neck. Snow white, and night black. He turned around to face Chase. His red eyes looking directly into Chase's.

"The first bot is finished Chase. It'll take more time to build more. And unfortunately," he said with a yawn stretching his arms lifting his shirt ever so slowly to reveal the white skin of his belly. Chase could feel heat grow down south as he lowered his arms back at his side, "I didn't really come here fully rested. So a few hours of sleep would be appreciated. Though I am unsure where you want me to sleep."

Chase swallowed a little.

"Follow me to your room," he said. Jack walked behind Chase looking around the old yet familiar citadel. Sparks of vision of the twists and turns of the citadel showed him his room before they got there.

"Nothing has changed. I guess _ageless_ truly does apply here," he said.

"Yes truly," he said. Jack was not like how he used to be.

"Still creepy and still has the aura that I'll be killed at any second though. Classic," he said. His red eyes reminiscing in the memories of being mauled in those very halls, "Same as same."

"I assume so. And you have been off the radar for years. Where were you?"

Jack froze for a second. If he lied Chase would know and torture him.

"I have been living with my family," he said. Chase continued on down the hall, neither of them slowing down.

"Funny. Considering that your mother and father died, your grandmother past away and your cousin has been working as my maid. Pray tell exactly what family?"

"My family is my business. That was not a part of the deal. And I am not obligated to telling you. Kill me if you like but that is none of your business," he said. Chase stopped and put his hand on his shoulder. He glared at Jack. But Jack just smiled. It was times like this that Chase wanted to grab the mind reader conch. Jack seemed to have become quite the enigma. But there were other ways to make him talk. He made an abrupt turn that surprised Jack. He stumbled a bit but caught up to Chase. Running away was not an option.

"So… how much further to my room?" he asked. Chase scoffed.

"You have no right to your own room," he said stopping in front of a large grand door. He opened them widely to show a large bedroom. The bed itself looked large enough to have him, the monks, and the kids fit pretty comfortably, "So you will be sleeping in my room."

Jack's brows raised in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he squeaked. A small smile came to Chase's face.

"You will be sleeping here," he said walking over to the bed. Jack walked over at a much slower pace.

"But where do I sleep?" asked Jack.

"In my bed," Chase said. Jack's face sported a faint blush.

"Are you sure?" he squeaked.

"You said you needed sleep. So you will sleep here," he said patting the bed. Jack walked over to the bed and lay down on the bed. He kept his back to Chase and closed his eyes. He felt Chase lie down next to him.

_Dashi preserve me._

**Uh-oh. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stared now too awake to fall asleep. Chase. Why did he have to pick the most unlikely of futures? As it was now Jack was on the far edge of the large bed. Chase was somewhat in the middle of the bed. Well it was _his_ bed after all. After what felt like an eternity he closed his eyes. Chase might've been acting weird but he doubted that he would do anything _too_ weird.

Unaware to him Chase was not asleep. He was having an inner battle that he wasn't doing so well in. His inner dragon had grown restless. Going into a primal urge. One that Chase would rather not have. Not for the worm of an inventor. But he wasn't like he used to be.

Jack was no longer scrawny, he was svelte. His white body now seemed to glow like a porcelain doll rather than a child that had a failed attempt at baking with their body coated in flour. His eyes now sparked with intelligence that he always had but only now showed through. His coy mannerisms sparked attention that made you give it all to him despite only asking for a little. His knowing smirk only mirrored with Chase's own. Both holding mysteries and promises of secrets. Of holding something back.

He knew that Jack was well awake. A light lingering smell of fear danced in the air. But only that. It was as if he had learned how to bottle up and contain his emotions. Something that Chase found somewhat pleasing yet oddly irritating. He felt like he wanted nothing more than to smash the control that Jack had obviously obtained. And then find out where he had learned to do such.

-.-

Jenna sat in her bed awake waiting for Chance and her dad. There were limited rooms available to the cause with the little land they had so families had to share rooms. Not that she cared. She loved the sounds of her brother and dad sleeping peacefully in the same room. She loved the smell of their bodies either clean from bathing or slightly sweaty from working. She just loved it.

But now her brother and dad were late. Chance was no doubt in the secret room. They'd have to tell the monks and ask their dad about it in the morning. And her dad, well he had a habit of wandering the grounds late at night and look up at the sky. One time she followed him out of curiosity. She saw him surrounded in a small patch of poppies he had managed to grow. He picked one up and smelled it.

Sighing, she was surprised to hear words come out from him, "Wuya. Help me."

She had only ever heard him asking Dashi for help. She had never heard of Wuya before. The monks had certainly never mentioned her before.

"Chase threatens their lives. I need help. Dashi is strong. Chase is smart. Gwan was swift. Wuya, you are the same sly witch. I know you're listening. I need help."

The wind answered back pulling his hair out of his face. He sighed again but this time in relief.

She pulled herself out of the memory. Her dad was probably talking to Wuya again. As she thought about it she couldn't help but wonder, was Wuya the name of their mother?

-.-

Chance looked around the lab working with tools trying to figure out their purpose as he had never seen things like them before in his time as a warrior of Xiaolin. Not that he was really much of a warrior. He loved the lab work his dad did. The medicine, armor and toys.

But now he saw weapons. Not swords and shields, spears and arrows. But something he heard his dad talk about to the monks a while ago. Guns. Weapons that could kill in an instant if aimed right. Weapons that could take down the dark lord if used correctly. Something very bad if it ended up in the wrong hands. _Heylin_ hands. He thought to himself how he was going to make these without the knowledge of the monks. He had the tools. He had the materials and the blueprints alongside them.

But the monks always seemed to know when either he or his sister was up to something. He didn't want to hide it either. But why else would they hide away such knowledge if they really didn't want people to use it? There was a secret. A mystery. Something he did not care for in the least. He liked answers not riddles. Well, he liked answers not mysteries. He liked knowing and stumping others. Not being the confused one. It never bode him well.

Like not knowing who their mother was. That was something he had grudgingly come to accept. No one knew except for the monks and obviously his father. He did mention once that Jenna had their mother's eyes. And that he looked more like their mother but had his eyes. He pictured in his mind a woman with a complexion like his, maybe a bit darker. Long flowing black hair (his dad mention that it was rarely cut, similar to Chance who preferred to just pull it back into a ponytail) and striking yellow eyes. She was pretty. But she seemed manly in his mind's eye. Not like Aunt Ashley or Master Kimiko who were strong yet dainty.

Heck thinking about it, his mind made mom look manlier than Uncle Lemime. He must've been really tired. He spotted something rather peculiar there. A cot. One that looked similar to a hammock. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped into it without thought of what Lashings he might receive from Jenna the next morning.

-.-

"Think Jack is alright?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo walked up next to her and placed his hand protectively over her stomach.

"I hope so. I can't imagine explaining to Chance and Jenna what has happened," he said stiffly. Kimiko looked down at her stomach where his hand lay.

"I know you're worried about them and accepting the new arrival," she said. Raimundo kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah. But knowing them they'll love him or her either way," he said softly.

-.-

Chase felt his rage boiling over. The fear had left the air. Jack was nearly asleep and yet his inner beast was still trying to escape. It wanted Jack. It wanted release. He could feel himself grow hard. He had slept with many women and even a few men. But none of them had made him grow hard by just _being there_. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. But he could not leave. No. That would let Jack win. And Jack was his. His inventor. His servant. His. All his. He couldn't wait. He needed release now.

He grabbed Jack's shoulder and yanked the young man to him. Startled at the action he yelped waking him fully.

"Chase?" he asked in an adorably frightened voice. Chase couldn't help but smile as he had heard him.

**I don't know. I've never written a lemon before. Should I go for it?**


End file.
